


Nothing is Better than Tea

by Wreck



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, Challenge Response, Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wreck/pseuds/Wreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Quit right, Rory.  Was it Rory?  I knew a Rory once, but he was taller... not quite as obvious with the nose, but there you go, not him, so!  Yes, the universe.  It’s a bit like berries, and fizzy water, and flan, really.  But not as disappointing. Flan is always disappointing, don’t you think?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing is Better than Tea

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from Riddlemesphinx:  
> setting: Coffee Shop AU  
> prompt: "so what does the universe taste like?"  
> time limit: 15 mins
> 
> un-beta'd. let me know if anything is horribly wrong.  
> And this is my fist Who fic... eep!

Rory rolls his eyes. He can’t help it. He’s used to guys hitting on Amy at the shop where she works, but this is the most ridiculous chat-up line he has ever heard. 

He pushes away from the table he has in the corner that’s covered with medical texts, A4 tablets, and biros, and marches right up to the counter to stand behind the guy who is actually – _actually!_ – leaning against the counter, looking up at Amy from under a mess of brown fringe. 

“So, what does the universe taste like, then?” Amy asks, looking down at the man, who in Rory's opinion is ridiculously gangly. 

Rory clears his throat and steps up onto his tip-toes in a nervous bounce, trying to get Amy’s attention. 

“Rory!” She laughs. “This man says he has tasted the whole universe but that it doesn't come close to our cream tea!” 

“Is that right?” Rory asks, as the man looks up at him over his shoulder, spinning around on the spot, and straightening like he’s not familiar with his body. 

“Quit right, Rory. Was it Rory? I knew a Rory once, but he was taller... not quite as obvious with the nose, but there you go, not him, so! Yes, the universe. It’s a bit like berries, and fizzy water, and flan, really. But not as disappointing. Flan is always disappointing, don’t you think?”

This last question is directed back at Amy who is giggling, but trying to look serious at the same time. “Can’t say that I have an opinion on flan,” she finally manages, in what Rory know as her fake-serious-voice. 

The man leans forward to ask Amy another question but Rory interrupts. “Amy, could you get me another Earl Grey?”

“Oh! Sure.” She drops down behind the counter to grab some tea and Rory looks back towards his table to make sure his books are undisturbed. 

When Amy pops back up with the tea, she looks around confused. “Where did that guy go? He didn’t even order.”

Rory looks around confused, too. After a minute they both shrug and share a kiss over the counter. Rory sighs and moves back to his studying, and Amy hums to herself as she wipes down the counter, just like always.


End file.
